Suspension struts are known from the field of chassis construction. In this field, one assembly is firmly connected to the body of an automotive vehicle and the other assembly is connected to a wheel. In the longitudinal direction of their longitudinal axis, the assemblies are provided with a damping device, for example a combination of compression spring and shock absorber which compensate roadway unevenness. In order to guarantee a counter-rotation of the assemblies, for instance for steering a wheel, DE 10 2006 057 559 A1 proposes for example a suspension strut bearing in the form of a rolling bearing comprising two bearing rings with inter-disposed rolling elements and carrier elements and also a sealing device, all of which together form an assembly, one carrier element being associated to each of the bearing rings. Around the upper carrier element is arranged a further, plastic element which forms the sealing device and seals relative to the lower carrier element. The sealing device is clamped between the receiver on the suspension strut and the carrier element, which means that, under load, the softer material of the sealing device can get deformed and the sealing action can be deteriorated. Furthermore, a centering of the two assemblies with respect to each other, which are counter-rotatable through the suspension strut bearing, is rendered more difficult.